Ideas
by jesuisl0ser
Summary: Angel isn't eating her ice cream. OneShot. All canon couples mentioned.


**A/N: In between writing chapters for "Days in the Life of a 5 Year Old", I got bored...Enjoy. R&R please!

* * *

**

"Pookie!" Maureen shouted randomly, shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. The seven bohemian friends had gathered at The Life Café on a very humid afternoon.

"Yes, Maureen?" Joanne Jefferson looked up from her mint-chocolate chip ice cream at her girlfriend.

"I'll give you a spoonful of my ice cream for a spoonful of yours," chirped Maureen. Joanne, who honestly thought that it hadn't been necessary for her name to be shouted in public for a simple ice cream exchange, sighed and forced a smile. "Sure."

Mimi was enjoying her strawberry ice cream, and of course, Roger's company. Roger was eating his ice cream in silence, receiving occasional kisses from Mimi.

Mark, camera in hand, drank his vanilla milkshake while filming his friends, panning down the table at each person. He put his camera down when he noticed Angel staring down at the ice cream cone in her hands. He leaned over and whispered to Collins, "What's up with Angel?"

Tom Collins immediately drew his attention from a very interesting book that he had been reading to Angel's blank expression.

"Baby? You okay? You love ice cream...how come you ain't eatin' it?" he asked, the tone in his voice clearly showing how concerned he was. Angel looked up at him, her big brown eyes lacking their usual happy glow.

"Collins?"

"Yeah?"

"Do...you...think...I'm...fat...?" she said quietly. But she had been loud enough for nosy Maureen Johnson to hear her. Before a very confused Collins could reply to Angel's question, Maureen spoke.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she shrieked, her voice shrill. Angel jumped in her seat, slightly taken aback by Maureen's outburst. Mimi, on the other hand, had spit out the ice cream that she was just about to swallow.

"Angel-chica, did I hear what I just thought I heard?"

Angel blinked. "Um...no?" She said, giving her special 'I-didn't-kill-Evita' look.

"Don't give me that look!"

"Come to think of it," Collins said worriedly, "Angel, you haven't been eating much today, have you?" He received no reply. The girls gasped, and Roger just shook his head as he watched the girls just being, well, _girls_.

"Angel," Joanne began calmly, "What gave you the idea that you're 'fat'? Now, everyone at this table knows that you're not---"

"Oh, stop playing Miss Psychiatrist, pookie. Let Mimi and me handle this," Maureen interrupted. She and Mimi leaned over across the table, looking Angel right in the eye. Angel's eyes shifted nervously. Mark took this as an opportunity to put his camera back on. It would definitely make some priceless footage.

"What possessed you to let such an _evil_ thought cross your mind!" Mimi cried. Collins just watched in amazement, Roger laughed, and Mark simply filmed the entire exchange. Joanne was frowning.

"Well...I mean...Mimi...you're perfect...your weight, I mean.." Angel replied.

"Are you kidding?" Roger cried. "How would you like her skinny elbow poking at you every night?"

"ROGER!" Mimi shouted.

"I was just kidding, baby..." Roger pulled Mimi onto his lap and gave her a kiss, and all thoughts of picking a fight were forgotten.

"Trust me, girl, you are not fat!" Maureen said reassuringly. Angel sniffed. Collins put his arm around Angel and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell her, Rog. She's not even close to fat, right?" Mimi asked. Roger, who hadn't been paying attention, simply said, "Huh?"

Mimi nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"OW!" Roger shouted, causing other people in the restaurant to cast annoyed glances towards the table. He turned towards Angel. "See what I mean about her elbows?" he sighed, seeing Mimi still staring at him, signaling him to say something. "Not like it's any of my business, but...You're not fat, Angel. Not at all."

"Marky? Is Angel—oh, put down that damn camera and answer the question!" Maureen shouted.

"Uh, no, no, Angel, you're, uh, fine..." Mark adjusted his glasses nervously after putting his camera down, only to find himself picking it up again moments later. Joanne just smiled. "Don't worry, Angel. You're perfect."

"Collins?" Angel asked, looking up at him once more.

"Baby, you know what my answer's going to be...You're perfect just the way you are. You may not believe me or anyone else at this table when we say it, but it's true...and if one thing's for sure, it's that you're beautiful."

"Aww!" Maureen, Mimi, and Joanne squealed. Angel just blushed.

"GAG! VOMIT! CORNY!" Roger shouted, drowning out the squeals.

"Oh, shut up, Rog..." Maureen muttered.

Mark zoomed in on all his friends, making his closing statement: "Close on this table of best friends...just one big happy family." He turned off his camera.

"Angel, are you going to eat your ice cream now?" Collins asked.

Angel was silent for a moment, and it was beginning to get everyone nervous, afraid that she still wasn't assured by their lecture. Then, suddenly, she smiled. "It was a silly idea. I'm sorry I ruined our evening of eating ice cream...and that I almost made Mimi choke..."

Mimi giggled, and then let Angel continue, "My ice cream is almost melted...the heck with ice cream. Let's get drunk."

"Angel," Roger said, "That's the best idea you've had today."

_-FIN-_


End file.
